La vida detras del espejo
by Rocio Ilu Santos
Summary: la verdad suena el titulo como el castillo detras del espejo como se llamo la segunda pelicula de inuyasha pero la verdad no es nada parecido, es mi segundo fic que hago espero que sea de su agrado. Y se daran cuenta de como pueden cambiar lo que sucede
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo los tome prestados para realizar la siguiente **

**historia espero que les guste.**

Capitulo 1

La vida detrás del espejo…

Era una tarde de marzo en las cuales hacen mucho calor. Kagome se encontraba sentada en el pozo que une a los dos mundos….

Pensamiento Kagome: Inuyasha como desearía verte… por que te fuiste…

De repente alguien la abrazo, ella se asusto pero al voltear se encontró con unos enormes ojos dorados, EL LE DIJO…

Inuyasha: Kagome te extrañe.. Sabes me hiciste mucha falta.. No se si hubiera podido seguir viviendo sin verte..

Kagome: yo también te extrañe Inuyasha… sabes me hiciste tanta falta el estar con Kouga no es muy bonito que digamos ^^

Inuyasha:: que te hizo ese lobo sarnoso… me las va a pagar si te hizo algo malo Kagome..

Kagome: no, no me hizo nada malo lo que pasa es que no es lo mismo estar en compañía tuya a que estar en compañía de el…

Inuyasha le dijo a Kagome con un tono dulce si lo quería acompañar al bosque de la misma forma en que pregunto Inuyasha así respondió Kagome aceptando su propuesta.

Encontrándose en el bosque Inuyasha nervioso le dice a Kagome….

Inuyasha: Kagome mírame…

Ella nerviosa lo voltea a ver y se sonrojo

Kagome: si dime Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: mejor no me miresKagome: esta bien no te miro

Inuyasha: mejor si mírame.

Kagome casi apunto de enojarse lo volteo a ver

Inuyasha estaba tan nervioso que no se dio cuenta que estaba sudando

Inuyasha: bueno Kagome pues eres linda mi mejor amiga y he pasado mucho tiempo con tigo y quisiera saber si tu quieresserminovia (lo dijo tan rápido que Kagome no lo entendió)

Kagome: Pues Inuyasha yo también pienso que eres lindo y pues te quiero mucho pero me podrías repetir lo ultimo que dijiste es que lo dijiste demasiado rápido y no te entendí..

Inuyasha : (gritando) Quieres ser mi novia (obteniendo un sonrojo lo suficientemente notorio)

Kagome: (se le tira a sus brazos) claro que si Inuyasha yo te amo..!!!

Cuando estuvieron de regreso en la aldea Sango los observaba, y ellos lo notaron.

Kagome… dijo Sango en un tono de curiosidad.

Si Sango que paso…

De donde vienen Uds. Dos? Pregunto Sango

Kagome sonrojada O//O del bosque por que sango sucedió algo malo en la aldea?

Sango negó y la llamo con la mano, ella se acerco..

Inuyasha aun no sabia que estaba pasando por que Sango se comportaba así

Inuyasha se subió en un árbol de forma que podía oír lo que las dos jóvenes estaban hablando solo se oye decir INUYASHA A-B-A-A-J-O…

Inuyasha se cayó del árbol y solo se oye un auch por que lo hiciste Kagome

Pero Kagome se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír lo que el había dicho.

Kagome: Que sucede Sango por que me llamaste

Sango: Yo se que tu he Inuyasha fueron al bosque pero por que razón

Kagome se sonrojo y dijo: solo me quería hablar no paso nada

Sango: NO te creo… se que algo sucedió

Kagome: Bueno si paso algo pero pues no es nada importante

Sango en su mente : Lo sabia Inuyasha ya le dijo a Kagome que la quería por que ese Miroku se tardará tanto en regresar y decirme lo que siente.

Kagome decía: Sango Sango que te pasa Ey Sango Kagome llamando a Sango..

Sango reacciono que pasa Kagome, nada Sango solo te me fuiste por un rato

Sango algo a penada dijo bueno Kagome gracias por decirme lo que me dijiste Nos vemos en la aldea.

Kagome: Sango espera has tenido noticias de Miroku?

Sango con una lagrima en la mejilla dijo: No aun no se sabe nada de el desde aquel día…

Perdona Sango…………. No es tu culpa Kagome….. Sango salio corriendo de ahí….

Flashback

Miroku: Sanguito mi vida, me tengo que ir por un tiempo, tengo que hacer mis votos para alto monje, me tengo que ir a entrenar a las montañas.

Sango: Te puedo acompañar?

Miroku: Es algo que debo de hacer yo solo (con un semblante triste y desolado)

Sango: Por favor te lo suplico déjame ir contigo, no soportare estar sin ti… (fue interrumpida por un Miroku enojado)

Ya te dije sango que no podes venir con migo, es muy peligroso para ti. (Diciendo lo ultimo en un susurro dulce y protector).

Sango no comprendía la actitud de su actual prometido, pero ella no se quedaría así como así, y menos dejarlo ir solo, conociendo sus mañas ni loca lo dejaría solo.

Miroku la observo sumergida en sus pensamientos y pensó: Lo siento sango me tengo que alejar de todos mis seres queridos para no causarles daño cuando este hoyo negro me trague con el.

Al día siguiente de la conversación Sango se levanto y fue al cuarto de su querido Miroku pero al darse cuenta que no estaba ahí se asusto y salio a buscarlos. Pregunto por toda la aldea si lo habían visto salir o algo por el estilo, todos negaban. Aun que todos sabían perfectamente que el se había ido diciéndoles a todos "Por favor no le digan a Sango que me fui es por su bien es tiempo que el hoyo negro de mi mano me trague con el, y no quiero que Sango vea eso, no ahora que se que me ama, por favor se los suplico no le vayan a decir que me vieron." Todos los aldeanos aceptaron. Y Miroku se fue hacia el norte.

Fin flashback

Sango estaba en su cuarto llorando en su cama, que un día compartió con su excelencia, Por que miroku por que te fuiste sin decirme a donde, por que. Y ahora todos esos rumores de que estas muerto que te trago el hoyo de tu mano, no los creo, regresa y demuéstrales que no es cierto que tu aun estas vivo. (llorando amargamente).

Kagome se encontraba en el poso que conecta al mundo actual con el antiguo, se encontraba meditando al respecto de lo que había hablado con Sango…

Me siento muy mal por Sango, ella aun no quiere aceptar la perdida de Miroku, y si ¿y si fuera verdad que el esta muerto? No lo creo Miroku no es tan tonto para rendirse así de fácil y menos sabiendo que Sango esta…

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un fuerte trueno. Y Dijo…. Shimatta… casi me caigo. De repente sonó otro trueno he hizo que Kagome perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, si no hubiera sido por un apuesto joven lobo.

Kouga..!! Dijo Kagome muy sorprendida

Hola mi bella amada… ya te decidiste por casarte con migo…??

Kagome apunto te salirse de sus casillas dijo NUNCA me casare con tigo, mi corazón le pertenece a impiaza.

Kouga enojado dijo: yo no quería llegar a esto. La cargo y se le llevo lejos…

La tarde callo rápido.. Inuyasha se encontraba preocupado no encontraba a Kagome, y le dijo a la vieja Sunade, no ha visto a Kagome hace mas de 2 horas que la ando buscando.

Si claro la vi en el poso, hablando muy a gusto con un joven de coleta, puro lobo…. Que raro era ese chico

Inuyasha casi gritando: Que el se la llevo?? Y aparte estaban hablando a gusto???

Sunade dijo: Es que como vi que Kagome le estaba gritando como te grita a ti pensé que a el también lo trataba como a ti…

No me compares con ese perro sarnoso dijo Inuyasha mas que furioso….

Kouga y Kagome me encontraban en la guarida de los hombres lobos… Kouga le dijo a sus camaradas, este no es un filete de carne… Ella va a ser mi mujer.

Hola señora Kagome… Dijo Hinta con una sonrisa

Hola Hinta como estas? Dijo Kagome en tono dulce…

Hola señora, se va a casar con Kouga? Dijo Honta… (Súper emocionado)

Kagome sonrojada no respondió.

Kouga dijo: A los que no la conocían ella es mi prometida quien le ponga un dedo encima se las vera con migo.

Todos asintieron puesto que tenían miedo de su actual líder.

Inuyasha…. Grito Sango

Inuyasha no se encontraba con el humor suficiente para atender a Sango….

Sango… que quieres

Kirara Shipo y yo te queremos acompañar a buscar a Kagome.

Yo mas creo que Kagome huyo con Kouga dijo Shipo en forma sarcástica y burlona…

Pou… No me pegues Inuyasha soy pequeño lo recuerdas¿?

Solo se oye

Inuyasha A-B-A-A-J-O…

Que… volteo instantáneamente pero no le dio tiempo para ver a la persona que lo había dicho ya que se encontraba en el suelo.

Automáticamente le dijo Kagome estas… pero se detuvo cuando observo la linda imagen que tenían Kouga y Kagome, los dos agarrados de la mano. Al percatarse de eso Kagome rápido se soltó de su agarre pero Kouga fue mas rápido y la abrazo y gritando: Inuyasha si la quieres recuperar tengamos un combate a muerte, si te elimino Kagome no podrá decirme que no.

Pero Kagome fue mas lista que y le pego en la pantorrilla, este gimió. Kagome salio corriendo a los brazos de Inuyasha, como auto reflejo Inuyasha la abraso y se coloco en frente de ella.

Kouga dijo Inuyasha furioso, Kagome jamás será tuya entiéndelo.

Kouga se levanto y le respondió; Será mía solo si tu desapareces de la faz de la tierra.

Eso jamás grito Inuyasha, dando se la vuelta y besando a Kagome en los labios.

Kouga al ver esto le dijo: aléjate de mi amada… Pero se percato que ella había respondido a aquel beso. Se detuvo en seco. Y se fue corriendo. Con lagrimas en los ojos. Pero se dijo a si mismo perdí una batalla pero aun no he perdido la guerra. Puede ser que ella lo ame o solo le guste así que aun tengo esperanza.

Sango que había observado esto le entro una furia ella no sabia el porque, derepente te le vinieron mil imágenes de cuando estaba de novia con Miroku, como se la pasaban de bien los dos, y la imagen que le quedo grabada fue:

Flashback

Cuidado Sango grito Miroku, al observar que un monstruo la iba a atacar por la espalda, ella no le dio tiempo de voltear pero cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba siendo protegida por Miroku y lo que observo fue que estaba utilizando el agujero de su mano, ella sabia que si lo seguía usando moriría de envenenamiento. Entonces le dijo Miroku detente, pero el no le hizo caso

Sango lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue darle un beso y así lo hizo.

Miroku al caer en la cuenta cubrió el hoyo negro de su mano, y la beso.

Fin flashback

Sango comenzó a llorar, cuando sintió un tierno abrazo, conocía muy bien ese abrazo, ese que la había protegido, cuidado, y amado como otra persona jamás había hecho.

Se volteo y lo vio ahí parado enfrente de ella. Ella no aguanto mas lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Y le dijo: Por que te fuiste por que, si sabias que yo estoy embarazada de ti por que te fuiste.

El al escuchar esto se recordó de algo que había sucedido antes deque el se fuera.

Flashback

Excelencia…. Dijo Sango en tono de que iba a pedir algo :D

Si mi Sanguito que sucede? Pregunto Miroku con una gran intriga ^?^

Se me antojo Wacdonald's.. dijo sango casi en una suplica

Pero Sango dijo Miroku Sorprendido… Es la 1:30 A.M. no creo que ningún Wacdonald's este abierto a esta hora…

Pero yo quiero… Miroku ve a buscar Wacdonald's y no regreses si no traes una Wachamburguesa, con papas grandes y soda Coca-cola con un Wacflurry…^^

Pero Sango hace mucho frío y esta lloviendo….

Dije AHORA….

Miroku súper asustado salio de la casa y fue a buscar Wacdonald's

Fin flashback

De repente sintió un fuerte calor en su mejilla izquierda, que lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos. Cuando vio Sango lo miraba con odio y rencor, pero aun había una chisma de su amor.

Como me pudiste abandonar en el peor momento y desaparecer así como así sin dejar una nota ni nada. Y aparte esos rumores de que habías muerto, que te había tragad…. La cortaron en seco por un beso que le dio su amado.

Inuyasha y Kagome aun se seguían besando cuando se separaron para tomar aire notaron que había alguien con Sango…

Ey ese no es Miroku dijo Inuyasha aun con la respiración cortada.

Si…. Es ……. El decía Kagome recuperando aire.

Los dos dijeron al unísono Miroku regreso??????

Y se voltearon casi como un acto reflejo.

Cuando vieron una linda escena de amor entre Miroku y Sango…

Los dos se dijeron a si mismo mejor no los molestamos..

Kagome nos vamos dijo Inuyasha con vos dulce

Si dijo Kagome subiéndosele a su espalda.

Y se alejaron de ahí.

Fin Capitulo

**Espero que les haya gustado es mis egundo fic que subo aqui. y pues comentarios buenos o malos me los pueden decir. Les respondere. **

**Gracias por su tiempo de leerlo. Atte. ROcio Ilusion**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen los tome prestados para hacer la siguiente historia espero que sea de su agrado.**

Capitulo 2

Un amor a medias…

Al día Siguiente… Inuyasha fue a buscar a Kagome a su época, ella había regresado la noche anterior a traer más provisiones, ya que había regresado Miroku.

Miroku no entendía el comportamiento que tenia Inuyasha con Kagome…

Me pregunto desde cuando Inuyasha si se atreve a ir por Kagome, Será que ya le abra dicho algo al respecto de lo que siente hacia ella. Mm le preguntare a Sango.

En la casa de Kagome Inuyasha se encontraba comiendo con la familia de ella un enorme bistec de cerdo. Eso no le importaba mucho a Inuyasha estaba comiendo una rica cena hasta en el momento en que Kagome se levanta de la mesa y le dice a su familia.

Bueno querida familia… Como ustedes saben desde hace mucho tiempo que estoy yendo al mundo antiguo. Y pues quería mencionarles que no se preocupen por mí porque tengo a alguien que siempre me va a estar protegiendo y es Inuyasha. Y quiero agregar y decirles que es mi novio.

Inuyasha por poco se atraganta con el hueso del bistec, debido a lo que su Kagome había dicho.

Todos voltearon a ver a Inuyasha esperando a que el dijera algunas palabras en cambio vieron a un Inuyasha morado. Solo se oye ah me asfixio…

En ese momento Kagome se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha se estaba asfixiando con el hueso de bistec. Mama Dijo casi gritando se está muriendo Inuyasha alguien ayúdelo. Inuyasha estaba azul, verde, amarillo…:D Solo se ve que el abuelo de Kagome va a la bodega a traer un Jarabe de ciempiés que era bueno para el asfixio, lo agarra sale corriendo a el comedor, y le da el jarabe a Inuyasha ahora ya no estaba morado si no que verde. Solo le dio tiempo de decir…

¿Dónde está el bañoooooooooooo?….. Kagome automáticamente dijo al fondo a la derecha...

Inuyasha salió disparado. Cuando regresó estaba pálido. Y pregunto ¿De qué estaba hecho ese jarabe? Pues bien estaba hecho de estiércol de monstruo, sangre de víbora, y cien pies muertos.

Quee! Dijo Inuyasha asustado y eso me dieron ¿querían matarme?…

Ha por cierto Inuyasha es cierto que sos el novio de mi hija… dijo la mama de Kagome.

Pues… pues bueno este emm bueno pues la verdad emm bueno

Ya dilo Inuyasha dijo Kagome enojada.

Si si es mi novia y la amo. Dijo Inuyasha Gritando.

Kagome se sorprendió y se sonrojo. Y le dio un beso con dulzura.

Sota como siempre dijo arhhg guárdense eso o vayan a un cuarto.

Los dos lo voltearon a ver y se apenaron tanto.

La tarde trascurrió tranquila he Inuyasha y Kagome regresaron a la época antigua.

Al salir del pozo se encontraron con Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara esperándolos. Ellos se extrañaron y preguntaron:

Sucedió algo?

No la verdad no sucede nada Kagome dijo Sango con vos suave y triste...

Entonces porque ese tono de voz dijo Inuyasha

Pues veras encontramos bueno encontramos los cadáveres de Kojaku y de…

De quien..! Pregunto Inuyasha preocupándose.

De la señorita Kikyo…

Que! Dijeron Kagome e Inuyasha…

Si es verdad dijo Kaede congojada.

No es posible dijo Inuyasha shockeado… NO no puede ser

Tranquilo Inuyasha dijo Kagome abrazándolo.

Inuyasha regreso el abrazo y le dijo a Kagome… Gracias por estar aquí cuando lo necesito pero en este momento quisiera estar solo.

Te comprendo Inuyasha te esperare en la aldea. Y le dio un beso a un triste y desolado Inuyasha.

**Lo que nadie imaginaba que era una trampa de Naraku para capturar a Kagome.**

Cuando Kagome se dirigía hacia la aldea, apareció Kagura y le dijo:

Andando sola?

No dijo Inuyasha detrás de ella…

Creíste que caería en esa trampa tan vil.

Que haces aquí Inuyasha… creí que no te separarías de Kagome al enterarte que habíamos matado a Kikyo…

Pues pensaba hacer eso pero al ver a Kikyo en la aldea, me di cuenta que no era posible y seguí a Kagome.

Muy inteligente Inuyasha pero has llegado tarde.

Cuando siento una gran airada, y solo observa como Kagura llevaba a Kagome desmallada.

Inuyasha la seguía con desesperación, hasta cuando se vio una flecha purificadora.

Y le dio a su objetivo. Se observa una luz rosa. Y a un cuerpo caer.

Inuyasha se apresura pero el cuerpo es de Kagura. No sabe qué hacer no encuentra a Kagome, y observa que del cielo está bajando una luz.

Inuyasha soy yo Kagome, jamás moriré, pero no podré estar ya mas contigo te amo. Dejándole un beso.

Y desaparece.

Inuyasha grita Kagome no, te amo, no me dejes aquí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se acerca Miroku y dice lo que acabas de ver no es real era una ilusión al igual que el cuerpo de Kagura. Observa y le lanza un pergamino. Automáticamente desaparece la imagen de Kagura y aparece un títere.

Eso significa que Kagome aun está viva… Dijo Inuyasha ilusionado.

Si así es ahora hay que encontrar el escondite de Naraku. Dijo Sango

**A la mañana siguiente**

Listos todos para partir dijo Inuyasha muy apresurado,

Si ya estamos listos dijo Shipo.

Adelántate con Shipo, Inuyasha. Ahorita los alcanzamos, dijo Miroku

Está bien no tarden mucho respondio Inuyasha, llevándose consigo a Shippo

Excelencia, démonos prisa si no Inuyasha se va a eno… Sshh Sango necesito decirte algo.

Excelencia ¿Qué sucede?, se encuentra bien. Más que nunca Sango, hay algo que tengo que decirte, bueno yo yo…

SANGO, MIROKO DENSE PRISA, se oyó decir

YA VAMOS INUYASHA, grito Sango después de oír el anterior llamado.

Rayos no pude decírselo, pensó Miroku

Vayámonos ya excelencia dijo Sango saliendo de la cabaña y dejando a un muy pensativo joven.

¿Qué pasara con Miroku que no se apresura?, No lo sé Inuyasha a estado actuando muy raro, si lo sé Sango adelantémonos dudo que él se pierda, bueno dijo Sango en un susurro.

Hey chicos espérenme, no pensaran en dejarme aquí o si, espérenme, grito Miroku corriendo para alcanzarlos.

Al fin te dignas a salir, tanto te tardaste, y ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Dijo un muy enojado Inuyasha

Tranquilo Inuyasha, lo que importa es que ya estamos todos. Inuyasha volteo tratando de ver de donde provenía esa voz. Era de ella de Kagome. Pero no la miraba por ningún lado.

¿Qué pasa Inuyasha has oído algo? Dijo Sango algo asustada por la actitud del chico hanyou

No lo han oído, dijo Inuyasha sobresaltado.

No hemos oído nada Inuyasha, que oíste tu. Dijo Miroku.

_Esto esta raro, que pasa aquí por que oí la voz de ella ¿Dónde estas Kagome? _enserio chicos no oyeron nada…

No Inuyasha ya te lo dijimos dijo una muy molesta Sango por la actitud que ahora tenía Inuyasha.

Bueno sigamos el camino dijo Miroku al ver la tensión que tenia Sango hacia Inuyasha.

Todos asintieron pero Inuyasha se encontraba pensando aun.

_Me lo abre inventado, tanto la extraño, no yo sé que no me lo invente yo se que… __**Inuyasha, búscame por favor te necesito…**__ Kagome ¿donde estas?… __**No lo sé Inuyasha pero búscame, búscame por favor…**__ Está bien Kagome aguanta un poco mas_

Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha

Ahh, ¿Qué paso? Dijo Inuyasha algo perdido en sus pensamientos

¿Qué te pasa a ti? mejor dicho por que casi te vas a topar con ese árbol dijo Sango exaltada

Lo que pasa es que Kagome me hablo entre mis pensamientos, y me dijo que la buscara.

¿Enserio? Dijeron todos al unisonó. ¿Entonces que esperamos? Dijo un muy alegre Shippo

Si vamos, todos se asustaron habían oído a Kagome.

Ahora si la oyeron todos dijo Inuyasha.

Si, si la oímos Inuyasha, dijeron todos.

Sigamos, no debe de estar muy lejos.

Si es cierto, Inuyasha, de lo contrario no la escucharíamos. Dijo Sango

Y siguieron su camino.

Naraku, que pretendes al dejar esas pistas donde oyen la voz de Kagome. Dijo Kikyo algo sorprendida.

Nada solo quiero que lleguen más rápido, y así vea Inuyasha a su querida Kagome a punto de ser absorbida por mí.

Naraku dudo que Inuyasha sea tan tonto como para caer en tu trampa…

_**Inuyasha apresúrate, no sé cuánto tiempo podre soportar estar aquí...**_

Bien hecho Kagome has dominado la telepatía. No le dogas a Naraku ni a nadie sobre mi existencia, por el momento me voy, nos vemos.

Está bien, muchas gracias.

**DISCULPEN QUE ME HAYA TARDADO EN SUBIR ESTE CAPI, Y QUE SEA CORTO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS, Y LES AGRADEZCO POR TOMAR UN POCO DE SU TIEMPO EN LEER LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS ATTE. ROCIO ILUSION**


End file.
